Cat's Love Story
by BrittRose95
Summary: It was just an act I had to keep telling myself as I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me to where there was no room between us, I could feel her arms around my neck and her hands in my hair pulling me closer to her if it was possible.I knew his eyes were on us along with everyone else but I didn't care all I cared was that I was kissing the most amazing girl.


**This is my first Victorious story so let me know if I should continue! Sorry if I don't update soon, I get writers block really easily but I'll try to update! **

**I don't own anything but Nathan.**

It was just an act I had to keep telling myself as I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me to where there was no room between us, I could feel her arms around my neck and her hands in my hair pulling me closer to her if it was possible. I knew his eyes were on us along with everyone else but I didn't care all I cared was that I was kissing the most amazing girl I had ever met and then I realized for me this wasn't just the act we had planned yesterday, this was what I had wanted to do since the day I ran into her on my first day at Hollywood Arts.

It was the start of a new day, a new life. I had to keep telling myself that I would make no mistakes; this was my chance to make new friends and to have a fresh new start. I opened the car door saying bye to my mom before I shut the door and swung my backpacks strap around my right shoulder and looked up at the school, Hollywood Arts. I had never heard of this school until I was singing at one of my friends well ex friends birthday parties at one of the karaoke places and after I had got done singing a guy in a suit came up to me and asked if I ever heard of Hollywood Arts and that was where it all started. My singing had gotten me into this school, the only thing I was proud of.

I sighed and walked up the steps and opened the doors to my new school, everyone was already in class so the hallway was empty. I let out another sigh but told myself to shut up after knowing that if I kept sighing people would think I was depressed or something. I looked around and realized this was no ordinary school by looking at the way peoples lockers were. I walked down the hall and found what I was looking for, the office. I opened the door and noticed that unlike the rest of the school I had seen so far, the office looked like any other school office. I walked up to the desk and the older woman that was looking at some papers looked up and greeted me with a smile

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" she asked me, the smile not leaving her face and to be honest it was a little scary

"I'm new here-" I didn't get the finish my sentence as the old woman stood up suddenly from her chair and if it wasn't on wheels I'm sure it would have fallen over

"Oh! The new student of course how could I forget!" she walked over to a filing cabinet and took out a vanilla folder taking sheets of paper from it then putting it back and walked over to where I was standing

"Here is the combination to your locker, your locker number, class schedule, a map and a list of upcoming events for different talents" the creepy smile still didn't leave her face, odd woman.

"Guessing you don't get many new students here?" I questioned her excitement

"how could you tell?" she asked me sarcastically then laughed and sat back down in the chair. I said my thank you and left thankful to be away from the creepy woman

I looked around trying to find my locker and took a left and saw a plain greyish locker with my number on it then looked next to mine to see a colorful locker with pink bunnies on it and shook my head, a small smile of amusement on my face and I could already tell by everyone's lockers that this was going to be an exciting experience. I looked at my locker combination and put the numbers in then pulled the handle opening my locker up. Inside the locker was nothing but a note all the way in the back. I picked it up and read it 'decorate your locker anyway you want!' then I noticed a smile at the bottom along with a heart and didn't bother questioning it as this school was already weird but the weird thing was it wasn't even close to my face and I could tell the note smelled like strawberries. I closed the locker knowing I had nothing to put in it yet but kept the note and my other papers in my hand. As I turned to my right to go find my class I felt my body collide with someone else's, enough force to knock us both to the ground. The papers flew out of my hand along with whatever was in the other persons hands, then the scent of strawberries that was on the note hit my nose and I looked up to see a small girl with red hair that had one side of it pulled back by a pink bunny.

I quickly got the my feet picking my papers off the floor not noticing the note on the ground as I lifted my hand up to the girl to help her up. She looked up at me and for some odd reason her looking right at me made my stomach feel weird. She looked at my hand as if a little hesitant to take it but then her small hand went in mine and I lifted her off the ground. She went to bend down to grab her stuff but I bent down before she did and grabbed her stuff off the ground and handed it to her. A smile formed on her face that made my stomach feel weird again.

"thanks!" she said, there goes my stomach again

"no problem" I told her, giving her a smile

"I think you forgot something" she bent down an picked up what I realized was the note that was left in my locker then I realized it was her who wrote it, the strawberry scent had matched

"you wrote this didn't you?" I asked her as I took the note from her hand, my fingers slightly touching hers but it was enough to send sparks through my hand

"yup!" she said happily, the smile on her face growing

"well thanks, I'm Nathan" I told her, really curious as to what this girls name was

"I'm Cat" she told me giggling at the end. Cat…what a weird name

"Cat? Like the animal?" I looked at her curiously

"my full name isn't Cat silly! Its Caterina" she giggled again and my stomach started doing flips, I didn't know what this girl was doing to me but I honestly didn't mind it one bit.

"ahh I see, well could you help me find my class then Cat?" I gave her a smile and noticed her smile grow if possible

"sure! Anything for a new friend" Friend…I had made my first friend, and with a really nice girl too

Cat apparently not caring if we just met grabbed my schedule and looped her arm around mine and led me in the direction of my class then she noted that she had the same schedule as mine and inside I was happy for that. Once we made a left we had reached the classroom. Then I remembered that the teachers name was Mr. Sikowitz but when I said it out loud Cat told me no one called him Mr.

Cat opened the door and immediately loud voices hit my ears, I knew classes weren't going to be normal here either.

"how nice of you to join us Cat! And who is this fellow" I looked at the person speaking and knew Sikowitz. He was barefooted and honestly looked like a homeless man but he looked like a nice man…until he picked up a ball and threw it at Cat who screamed

"ow! What was that for!" she yelled at Sikowitz throwing her hands up in the air or at least as much as she could as she had stuff in her hands

"for taking too long to answer me and being late to class!" he told her then he reached over and grabbed a coconut drinking out of a straw that was in it, I didn't bother questioning it.

"fine! No need to hit me with a ball!" Cat whined which I thought was pretty cute "this is Nathan, the new student" Cat flinched as Sikowitz stood up thinking he was going to throw another ball at her

"ah Nathan…what to do with you.." he trailed off and honestly it scared me a bit

"sit down" he said and Cat sat down next to a girl with brown hair who smiled at the both of us, Cat patted the seat next to her telling me to sit down in the seat so I listened and sat down, setting my bag down at my feet

"what got you into Hollywood Arts?" Sikowitz asked me, I knew that every pair of eyes in the class was staring at me waiting for an answer

"uhh my singing and I can play guitar" I told him, he nodded his head I thought in satisfaction until he reached behind the curtain on the stage in the classroom and pulled out a electric guitar and handed it to me

"get up on the stage and play" I looked around and seen every pair of eyes on me.

I let out a sigh and cursed myself for doing it when I told myself I wasn't going to do that for the rest of the school day. I walked up to the little stage and hooked up the guitar then sat on the stool that was in the middle of the stage and faced everyone in the class, my heart thumping against my chest. I admitted I was nervous, I sang in front of people but I never really played guitar in front of anyone but friends and family.

Then I started playing. (search crushcrushcrush guitar cover on youtube and It should be the first video)

Once I stopped playing everyone's mouths dropped open and then one thing broke the silence, Cat's screech of excitement as she jumped up from her seat and ran over to me tackling me in a hug which caused me to fall off the stool with her on top of me but luckily I put the guitar down once I was done so I didn't break it.

"okay Cat get off Nathan" Sikowitz said as he put the guitar back behind the curtain, then the bell rang signaling the end of class

"okay everybody out out out!" Sikowitz yelled but not all the students were out and he walked over to one of the windows, and jumped out and once again I didn't want to question it.

"so why don't you introduce us to your new friend Cat?" one of the girls said, the girl with the brown hair who smiled at us

"oh yes, introduce us" the other girl said sarcastically, she was dressed in all black and she was playing with a pair of scissors in her hand which was really weird

"oh right! Hehe guys this is Nathan! Nathan this is Tori" the girl with the brown hair who seemed pretty normal but who knew with this school "Jade" the girl in all black and with the scissors "Beck" who I'm guessing is Jade's boyfriend by the way she stood next to him "Andre" he looked pretty normal too but once again who knew "Robbie" a boy with glasses and curly black hair, also holding a puppet which I thought was freaky "and Rex!" Cat introduced the puppet as he was a person, and then Rex spoke "oh sure introduce me last! I should have been introduced first! I'm better then all you losers!" I stood there looking at the puppet..I mean Rex for a little while, then back at Robbie who was yelling at Rex to shut up and be nice..and Rex was arguing back. All I could think of was Robbie was really good at that.

"ugh you all annoy me!" Jade said then walked out of the room

"sorry, she's like that" Beck said to me then walked out after her

"nice to meet you Nathan but we should probably head to our next class, wouldn't wanna be late again" Andre said then Tori and Robbie followed saying bye to me and Cat who were the only ones left in the class

"your friends….are a little odd" Cat giggled and looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at her which she smiled in return

"well everyone in this school is odd in some way, like me!" I laughed at her random excitement and followed her as she walked towards the door but before she opened it she turned around quickly, we were so close I could smell the strawberries like they were right under my nose

"thanks for being my new friend Nathan, I like having friends" she said softly and I knew then that it was hard for her to make friends, but I was going to stick by her no matter what, even if I had just met her.

"anything for a pretty girl like you" I winked at her which made her cheeks turn a bright red and she squeaked, opening the door to the classroom and ran out, I laughed and stood there until I heard her call my name, then I walked out the door following the redhead.

**A/N: Like I said, let me know if I should continue or not, I'm not very good at writing multiple characters together at once sooo sorry if it was a little suckish.**


End file.
